A Christmas Story
by Sentimentalthoughts
Summary: Since we didn't get a new Christmas movie from SSD, I offer this story. The setting is three weeks prior to and leading up to the postal ball. It's no substitute for the incredible talent of Martha Williamson, whose characters inspire me. I hope it brings a smile to her fans. I've completed the story. It has about a dozen chapters. If you enjoy it, I'll continue to post.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Invitations

Busy – that was word for the POstables, especially nearing Christmas. Impossibly ripped and mangled, NIFTS – mail not intended for the system, and the hopelessly misdirected were secondary to those all-important letters to Santa. As busy as things were, the foursome would readily admit that it was their favorite time of year at the DLO.

The increase in packages, Christmas cards, and letters aside, every tired mail carrier admitted that while exhausting, the season was also encouraging and invigorating. Workers had a sense of purpose, an awareness that what they were doing mattered more than usual. They weren't distributers of junk mail and bills due, but carriers of words of hope and affirmation, of tangible objects of love and affection.

This flurry of postal activity culminated each year with the annual postal ball. Maintaining what had now become a tradition, Rita and Shane would wrap the last present from Santa, go to the salon to get their hair and nails done, get dressed in their latest festive fashions, and join Oliver and Norman at the ball. Ever since Norman and Rita had "declared their intentions" for each other, they left the ball together. Oliver and Shane had continued to go their separate ways at the end of the event. Shane hoped that, this year, things would be different.

The first day of December, Oliver carefully crafted his activities so that, when Shane left the DLO, he would leave also. His timing was perfect. At the exact right moment he walked Shane to her car. After some small talk about the day and a few comments about how cold the weather had turned, he popped the question.

"I know that you and Rita have your pre-ball tradition, and we know I respect tradition, but afterward I would be honored to take you home. I mean, I would be honored to take you to your home," he said looking somewhat embarrassed by his case of nerves.

"Oliver, I would be delighted to leave the ball with you."

"Would you also be delighted to dance with me?" he said reaching for her hand.

"I would be especially glad to dance with you," she answered with a smile. The cold wind had gotten the best of her and she shivered.

"Then we have a date," he said, drawing her into his arms.

Taking a quick glance around the parking garage, he brought his hand to her face to seal the agreement with a kiss. Just as he did, the moment was shattered by a too familiar voice.

"Oliver! Oliver O'Toole. You, postal investigator. You extrapolator."

Oliver dropped his hands and looked down. The voice was unmistakable.

"Lester Kimsicle," Oliver said with a note of dread.

Before he could turn around, Lester was standing behind him, patting Oliver on the back.

"My good buddy, you are a hard man to track down. I've looked everywhere for you."

"Lester, it is after 5. The DLO is closed. I was going home," replied Oliver.

"I bet you were," Lester said, with a no subtle amount of innuendo, while looking at Shane with a Kimsicle-grin.

"Lester," Oliver said raising his voice.

Just as he did, Shane put her hand on Oliver's arm and interrupted.

"Lester, what can we do for you?" Shane asked, in her attempt to make short of this conversation.

"I have news, big news. You want to guess what it is?"

"No, we do not," replied Oliver curtly. Oliver was still miffed, not only by the implication of Lester's earlier comment, but truth be told, of Lester's bad timing in interrupting the moment with Shane that he had waited for all day.

"Well, alright then. I'll just tell you. I got a call today from D.C. They invited me to come make a presentation of my handling of The Dudley Curly Case. But don't you worry. I told them of your part in solving the case and I insisted that you come too. You and I are going to D.C. together – for five whole days. Isn't that great?"

Oliver wanted to shout, "No, this is horrible." Instead he offered a carefully measured reply, "Lester, I have no idea of what you speak; however, whatever it is, you really don't need me to go."

"Oh, but you do have to go. This is a symposium on dealing with hostile situations involving postal employees and no one symposiums better than you do."

Oliver was both dumbfounded and downcast at the news.

"When is this trip and what are my responsibilities?" Oliver asked, trying to mask his utter disgust at the idea.

"We're leaving on a jet plane, get it – leaving on a jet plane – that song – from the 60's," quipped Lester.

Oliver did not respond.

"Oh well. You don't know much about music do you?" Lester said, eyeing Oliver over the top of his dark sunglasses.

"Lester, the details please."

"We leave Monday, December 19 and return on Friday, December 23. I will get you the information. I don't really know…I mean they just ask. I have to go now. I actually have work to do," answered Lester as he left in a huff.

Neither Shane nor Oliver tried to get him to stay.

Slipping his hands into his overcoat pockets, Oliver said, "This wasn't how I anticipated this day ending. It looks like I will be gone the entire week of the ball. I will see what my responsibilities actually involve. We should be back in plenty of time for the ball. I will take the first flight out on Friday. I can't imagine any one in Washington wanting to stay for meetings late on a Friday, especially that near to Christmas.

"Me either," said Shane. "And we were off to such a good ending." Shane gently put her hand Oliver's arm. "Oliver, I'm sorry you have to spend a week with Lester anywhere, especially at Christmas. But if you have to go, then you and I will just have to come up with a way to – to make up for that week. We make up for lost letters, we can make up for a lost five days, even at Christmas. But I'm still counting on you to take me home from that dance."

"Ms. McInerny, I suddenly remember where we were." Oliver hands went from his coat pockets to her waist and he ended his workday as previously planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dresses

Those first two weeks of December passed quickly. The POstables worked hard at being Santa's helpers and at maintaining as many of their dead letter deliveries as possible.

As soon as Oliver asked to escort Shane home after the ball, she spent the following Saturday searching Denver's finest boutiques with Rita for the perfect dress. But nothing seemed right. Everything was too short or too long, too revealing or too matronly, too frilly or too plain.

Finally Rita said, "Shane, you've looked fantastic in a dozen different dresses. I'm not sure you're going to find it in this lifetime."

"That's it! I'm not looking for this lifetime. I want vintage – Grace Kelly, Audrey Hepburn! Oliver will love that! Rita, you're a genius."

"I am?" said Rita looking confused.

"Yes, I want something classically elegant, something very Oliver O'Toole," Shane said, as if the solution to world peace had just been discovered.

"Where do we have to go for this classically elegant dress?" asked Rita, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh, I'll shop online!" answered the resident technophile.

"Whew, that's good because I think I've walked an inch off another pair of heels," Rita replied in her typically good-natured tone.

"Let's sit down and get something to eat, my treat," said Shane.

"Sitting down definitely sounds good to me," responded Rita.

The two friends went walking down the street, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, laughing and talking all the way – very much like two happy schoolgirls.

After getting a bite to eat, Shane went home that Saturday and spent the night looking online at vintage dresses. Somewhere around 3:00 a.m., she found the perfect one. It was a virtual case study in classic elegance and femininity. Dancing would be easy in the dress. It was right out of the best of the 1950's.

The dress had a fitted, black velvet, bodice with capped sleeves, a narrow, shallow v-neck in the front, and a deep v in the back. Layers of royal blue chiffon, bordered just above the hem in black lace, fell over a full circular skirt of blue satin. The layers of chiffon gathered at her waist, which was cinched by a wide, black silk band. The dress came with a black velvet wrap, lined with royal blue satin. Black potiswa, pumps would finish off her stunning look. She decided that her blonde hair would be exactly as she had worn it on the first "not-a-date" to Montaldo's.

The dress arrived only three days later, and it fit as if it were made for her.

She stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom viewing herself in the dress. Yes, this was the dress for the ball. This was the dress for Oliver. She closed her eyes and swayed barefooted around the room, imagining for a moment that they were dancing. He may have to go to D.C., but when he returned, their evening would be perfect.

"Return – he would return, wouldn't he," Shane thought as she sat down on her bed.

The irony that Oliver would be leaving at Christmas rolled through her mind. "Don't be silly, there is no comparison. Oliver doesn't want to go and he will definitely return," she reasoned with herself. But somehow, the old scar from a Christmas long ago, made his leaving, particularly at this time of year, a little more poignant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Christmas Blitz

Week in and week out, Rita and Norman's relationship steadily grew and deepened with a natural ease. They had date-nights, nights of staying home, and cooking for each other, Saturdays visiting each other's families – Norman's countless cousins. They went to parks, museums, and ice cream parlors – even in the middle of winter in Denver.

While Oliver was finally honest with himself about his feelings for Shane, he moved ahead but with caution. In truth, his heart was longing for so much more in their relationship, but his head said to slow down. Because Shane's heart had long belonged to Oliver (since he bought her a porch swing) she had practice in patiently waiting. But the magic of Christmas was working on them both.

Oliver proposed a plan: a Christmas blitz of activity. The two of course saw each other each day at work; nevertheless, even since they started "dating," they may or may not see each other outside of work. They both tried to be very cautious about the pace of things.

However, the week before Oliver left for D.C., they saw each other, outside of work, five nights in a row. Oliver didn't want to leave her, and she didn't want to be left. It was only a week, but right now, to the two who were just exploring feelings they had so hard fought, five days felt like a child's long wait for Santa. They determined to do everything they could to celebrate the season together the week before Oliver left.

On Monday night they drove around Denver, looking at Christmas lights. While sipping hot coco, the two walked arm in arm through a snow-covered Washington Park, enjoying the park's glistening light display.

Tuesday they went to the Cherry Dale Community Theater's production of "The Gift of the Magi." Next-door to the tiny playhouse was a quaint restaurant where they ate dinner, discussed the beautiful irony of O'Henry's story, and shared tales of their own favorite childhood books.

Wednesday evening was spent at Oliver's house with Oliver and Joe. After consuming bowls of homemade soup prepared by Joe, the happy trio wrapped Christmas gifts for Joe's Angel Tree family while Christmas standards played in background. Oliver wasn't very adept with a pair of scissors or with curling ribbon. Joe held his own pretty well. The two teased Shane that she was the professional elf. She wrapped gifts for a department store three consecutive years in high school.

The agenda for Thursday evening was to attend the Denver Symphony's Christmas concert. Preceding the concert, Oliver - a patron of the symphony - was invited to a black tie gala, - heavy hors d'oeuvres and cocktails. This meant that Shane would go back, and buy a dress that she had tried on while shopping with Rita. You couldn't dance in this dress, but she wouldn't need to dance at the gala.

Thursday turned into a particularly busy day at work. Oliver worked late with little time to dress for their evening. To save time, as soon as Shane was dressed, she went ahead and put on the black coat that she wore on formal occasions, and waited at the foot of the porch steps for Oliver to "collect" her.

When they arrived at the gala and checked their coats, Oliver discovered that his date was wearing a deep red, strapless, ankle-length, fitted sheath with a slit in the back from the just above her knee to the hem. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist. She was stunning and he noticed. If he had been holding a champagne glass he would have dropped it. He offered her his arm as they descended the steps into the reception area. Shane was proud to enter on the arm of most distinguished man in the room – at least as far as she was concerned. His only thought was that she would rival the beauty of the music.

They were the couple of the evening that everyone noticed. Yes, she was stunning and he was handsome, but that wasn't the reason others took note. There was something exceptional about the way they were together. She looked at him with admiration and responded to him with such joyful respect. He was so solicitous towards her. It seemed as if no matter what he did, or with whom he talked, he was always aware of the lovely lady he kept at his right arm.

Just as they were to enter the concert hall, an elderly lady touched Shane on the arm and said, "Excuse me dear, but as you entered tonight you reminded me of Audrey Hepburn as Jo, in the movie _Funny Face_. Did you ever see it?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," said Shane kindly.

"Well trust me, that is a complement," the lady replied.

Before Shane could say thank you, the lady was ushered away to a special reserved, box seat.

"Oliver, do you know who that lady is that just spoke to me?" asked Shane.

"Oh yes, that is Governor Haslett's grandmother," answered Oliver with a smile. "Why?"

"Well, I think there is a movie I need to watch," said Shane, still bemused by the incident.

Friday they enjoyed a simple dinner at Shane's house, followed by the movie, _It's A_ _Wonderful Life_. In that moment, Shane could have sat on her sofa, with her head on his shoulder, every Friday night for the rest of her life. For them both right now, life truly was wonderful.

When the movie ended, Oliver took both of Shane's hands in his. "This has been a wonderful week. You know I really don't want to leave you, especially at Christmas," he said softly.

"Especially at Christmas," Shane quietly said looking away.

Looking her straight in her blue eyes, which now began to puddle with tears, he continued, "You haven't said anything but I know. You've been left once at Christmas. I won't do that, Shane. I'm coming back. I will be back Friday. I will be here and take you home after the Postal Ball, I promise."

Shane fell into his reassuring arms. He would be back. This situation was no comparison to her past. There was such security in his embrace, such confidence in his integrity.

As he held her he whispered in her ear, "After all, I'm not just coming back to Denver, I'm coming back to you."


	4. Chapter 4: Parting

Chapter 4 – Parting

Saturday, they both had work to do – Oliver, preparing for his trip; Shane, preparing still for Christmas. Oliver called to confirm that he would pick her up tomorrow in time for the morning worship service.

Sunday morning worship was followed by lunch with friends from church, including Dale. The sanctuary was always beautiful, but at Christmas it was especially lovely. The sermon title was "Finding Joy in the Unexpected." The text was The Annunciation as found in the gospel of Luke.

After lunch, Oliver drove Shane to her home and walked her to the door.

"Would you like to come in? Cup of coffee, hot cocoa?" asked Shane, hating for their week of Christmas cheer to end.

"I'm afraid that I have to go home and pack. I also have to complete my presentation for the conference. I spent the past week being totally distracted by a beautiful woman. I fear that I have not fulfilled my obligations for the upcoming…the upcoming, tortuous, dreaded week." said Oliver with a laugh, still holding Shane's hand.

"Call and let me know when you land?" asked Shane.

"Certainly." said Oliver.

"And maybe call one night to let me know how things are going?" she continued.

"It will be nice to speak with a sane person." Oliver joked.

"And when you…"

Oliver interrupted this last request. In broad daylight, with a sense of every person in the neighborhood watching, Oliver stole a quick kiss and reluctantly said goodbye. It wasn't exactly the passionate ending to their Christmas week that sends a POstable off to spend a week Lester Kimsicle, but it would have to suffice.

As Shane watched him drive away she said to herself, "I miss you already."


	5. Chapter 5: Turbulence

Chapter 5: Turbulence

The flight from Denver to D.C. was scheduled to depart on time Monday morning. More snow had fallen Sunday night, but the sun was now shining so there should be no delays. Oliver arrived at the airport in suit and tie with topcoat; Lester in layers topped by a jacket with SPECIAL SECURITY AGENT USPS emblazoned in gold on the back, and, of course, wearing his dark glasses.

Oliver managed to get them both through airport security without incident.

Once the plane took off Lester said, "I noticed you noticed my jacket."

"Pardon?" a deliberately distracted Oliver responded.

"I noticed you noticed my jacket. Well, have I got good news for you."

"Oh no," Oliver mumbled under his breath.

"I have one just like it for you. Made just for this trip. Screen-printed in gold. Yep, in my suitcase. Well, it's not exactly like mine. Mine says SPECIAL SECURITY AGENT and you're not a security agent."

"No, I'm not," Oliver concurred.

"So yours just says 'SPECIAL.' How about that!"

"Oh, Lester, you shouldn't have."

"No, no. Don't mention it."

"No, you really shouldn't have."

"Well, that's just the kind of guy I am, ole buddy."

"Yes, it really is," said Oliver, feeling quite ill, and the feeling had nothing to do with airsickness.

Oliver thought that this had to be the longest four-hour flight of his life.

The flight did come to an end. This unlikely postal duo checked into their hotel rooms. Oliver immediately called Shane. "Hello, Shane, this is Oliver."

"Hi, how are things going?" Shane said, with all the pleasure in hearing his voice being conveyed in her tone.

"I wanted you to know that I survived the flight and Lester. We have checked in the hotel and we are about to register for the conference. We have a brief introductory session, dinner, a second session, then a reception tonight. It's going to be a long day. How are things there?"

"Going well, but we have this strange feeling that someone very special is missing," Shane said playfully.

"Oh I am special. I have a jacket that says so." Oliver quipped.

"What?" answered a confused McInerny.

"I'll tell you later. I'm sorry I have to go."

"Until later. Oliver, thank you," said Shane.

"The pleasure was all mine." Oliver replied in all sincerity.

Just as Oliver hung up the phone, he heard a rapid knocking at his door.

"Heads up, man, we're moving out," Lester shouted through the door.

"Oh God help me," Oliver said, and not in jest. He grabbed his brief case and went to the door.

The men took the elevator from their seventh floor rooms to the main lobby. On their way down, Lester thought he needed to make clear the chain of command on this trip.

"You do realize that I am the head of security? You remember, security is my wheelhouse," said Lester, looking over the top of his glasses at Oliver.

"Yes," was Oliver's one word answer. The less said the better.

"And as head of security, I'm really in charge here. So, being really in charge I'm putting you in charge of this presentation, and all this paper work for the presentation. But if you get in trouble, you just say the magic word, and I'll step right up, I'll jump right in, I'll run to the rescue, I'll dive right…."

"Lester," Oliver interrupted, "I understand. I've got it."

Just then the elevator doors opened. Lester thought this information should be treated as a pronouncement for all to acknowledge.

"Do you hear that? He's got it. I love this guy!" Lester said loudly, looking around the lobby as if addressing the entire group registering for the conference.

If the floor could have opened and swallowed Oliver O'Toole in that moment, he would have welcomed it.

Rubbing his brow like a man with headache, Oliver said, "Lester, why don't you just go in the conference room, sit down, and I'll take care of everything."

Oliver successfully submitted their official forms for the conference, photo identifications, and copies of their presentation.

Oliver said to himself, "This day must improve."

As he stepped away from the registration desk, Oliver's eye caught a familiar face. He was standing at the end of the long hallway – shined shoes, tailored suit, perfectly cut hair, arms crossed, his gaze fixed on Oliver.

Oliver nodded, acknowledging the man's presence. "What now?" he thought as the two men walked slowly toward each other.

"Hello, Mr. Marek," Oliver said without any hint of warmth.

"Hello, Oliver," responded Steve in equally cautious tone.

"Are you looking for someone? She isn't here. I'm afraid it is just I, unless you were hoping to see Lester Kimsicle." Oliver caught himself sounding curter than he intended. He was a little embarrassed by his choice of words, and the edge in his own voice.

"No, I'm not looking for Shane. I know she isn't coming. I also know that you two are somewhat together," Steve replied in very matter of fact tone.

Oliver looked taken back by Steve's transparency. He was definitely stung by the qualifying word "somewhat." He physically stepped away from his possible competitor. How did Steve know anything about his comings and goings, and how did he know anything about Shane? Were they staying in touch?

As if reading his mind, Steve continued, "Becky told me. She also told me that you are a wonderful man and that I should leave Shane alone. I have. So let's just clear the air. That doesn't make what I have to ask you any easier. Can you meet me for drinks in the lounge tomorrow night after your meeting? I have a problem and as much as I hate to say it, you may have the solution."

"Well, alright," Oliver hesitantly replied. "Tomorrow night, 8:00?"

"Yes. I will see you then," Steve answered.

With this the two men parted without so much as a handshake.

Oliver attended the required evening sessions. He bit his tongue repeatedly where Lester was concerned. But thanks to Steve Marek, he had retained little of the information dispensed. "Somewhat together" were the words that stuck.

Oliver made his appearance at the reception brief. He was glad to return to the privacy of his room. He hung his suit coat in the closet and loosened his tie. He sat on the side of the bed, untied his shoes, and collapsed across the bed. He and Shane had never discussed the depths of her relationship with Steve. He knew it was serious enough that Steve had flown to Denver to win her back.

As he lay there his mind drifted to scenes of the first time he saw Steve Marek. They had come to D.C. for the Miss Special Delivery Pageant. He and Norman were waiting for Shane to join them. She came around the corner wearing this fantastic, new, orange dress. Just as Oliver stood to greet her, out of nowhere came this man who literally scooped her off her feet with a big "hello beautiful." Who did he think he was, grabbing Shane like that? And in public! That episode left Oliver's sensibilities shocked and offended. He was also jealous of Steve's familiarity with Shane, but he hated to admit it.

The past can be a hard thing to leave behind. "Leave it on the mountain," Oliver's dad had told him. Apparently, there were some things Oliver needed to leave from D.C. as well. Shane reassured him that things with Steve were over a long time ago. He could hear her say, with those big pleading blue eyes, "I only dance with you." They had just spent a week together, their Christmas Blitz, the best week of their relationship. He just needed to do the right thing. Meet with Steve. See what he wanted. Leave Shane out of it.

What Oliver needed right now was sleep. But it didn't come easily


	6. Chapter 6 Meetings

Chapter 6 - Meetings

Tuesday morning and afternoon sessions and came quickly and went slowly. After a day of listening to case studies on dealing with hostile employee situations, and dealing with his own annoying traveling companion, the thought of dealing with Shane's old boyfriend was the last thing Oliver O'Toole wanted to do.

Tuesday night, Oliver entered the hotel lounge 15 minutes early. He wanted to be seated, gather his thoughts, and order a drink before Steve could arrive. The only problem: Steve was already there, anxiously waiting.

Steve stood when Oliver approached their table. "Thank you for meeting me. You could have certainly said no. If this wasn't very important, at least to me, I wouldn't have asked."

"We shared in a significant accomplishment, the return of Lieutenant Amidon. You were quite noble in your actions to assist us. If I can be of help, I will do my best – as long as Ms. McInerny doesn't' have to be involved," Oliver stated firmly.

"Ms. McInerny – uhm. No, I won't drag Shane into this," Steve replied. He was peeved that Oliver would refer to Shane as Ms. McInerny, as if she were a stranger to him. Steve knew where he stood with Shane. The fact that they didn't have a future didn't erase the past for Steve. If the story he was about to tell didn't involve his sister, he would have walked out right then.

Instead, Steve swallowed his pride and continued. "Oliver, I have a sister, a much younger sister. Our mom died when we were young and we were raised, well funded, by our primarily absentee dad. She and Dad had a terrible argument her freshman year in college. She dropped out and went backpacking across Europe with friends. She returned to the states, but she kept hiking across the country with friends. It has been two years since I heard from her. Three weeks ago, I received a letter from her. I don't know when it was mailed. The letter was badly damaged and had come to me through the DLO in Virginia. She was reaching out to me. The problem is the letter was so damaged that I don't have a return address, and the very end of the letter is missing. I have no phone number, nothing. I have got to find her."

"With your special contacts, can't you locate her?" asked Oliver.

"My department is under year-end review and. . . let's just say it isn't the time for me to take liberties with access," replied Steve. "This is very personal. I don't want anyone in the department saying anything to my dad."

"I will do what I can, but being here in D.C. and not having the help of my team, I'm not sure I can help." Just as Oliver said those words, the image of a disapproving Shane popped into his head.

Steve continued, unloading the full weight of his urgency. The look in his eyes was a man pleading for someone he loved dearly. "Oliver, she is pregnant. She is alone. She is afraid. I don't even know how long ago she wrote this letter. I have to find her."

Oliver could hear Shane saying, "Oliver, do you believe in the divine delivery theory, or is it just words?"

Finally, taking the letter from Steve's extended hand Oliver said, "I will do my best."

"Thank you. I am in your debt," Steve replied earnestly.

This time, the two men shook hands before they left the bar.

Back in his hotel room, Oliver O'Toole sat on the foot of his bed, elbows on his knees, head in hands. It was bad enough to spend a week dealing with Lester, now Steve was added to the mix. He missed Shane and wanted to call to her. However, he felt as if he couldn't be fully honest with her if they talked.

He needed to pray about this. Last night he let worry and jealousy and insecurity get the best of him for a while. Not tonight. After spending an hour in prayer, Oliver decided that he would do all he could on his own and tell Shane when he returned from D.C. After he returned home and they were together, he would share the entire story. Maybe it was time in their relationship for them both to be more open about their pasts.

Oliver picked up the tattered letter. He didn't even have a magnifying glass to scour the envelope. Tomorrow, he would have to call Rita for help.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

Chapter 7 - Secrets

Wednesday, snow fell again in Denver. As full of Christmas cheer as the Denver office was, it seemed strangely empty to Shane. Employees laughed a little louder, and moved a little faster to get all their work finished efficiently and merrily.

Shane kept telling herself to focus on work and Friday would be here before she knew it. Right now, she was focused on a package racing down the shoot into the DLO.

"Look out!" Shane shouted as the large package came flying down the conveyor into the DLO, and heading right into Norman's back. Shane's warning came just in time for Norman to duck.

Shane viewed the entire incident from her portable desk. "Whew, that was close. I don't know why they are so aggressive."

"Oh, Norman, are you all right?" asked Rita, rushing across the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I think the guy shoving those boxes could use some anger management therapy. You know I have a cousin who is an expert at anger management therapy."

"Oh, is he a psychologist?" Rita asked.

"No, he has just been to a lot of sessions," was Norman's honest-as-always reply.

Shane decided that it was time to change the subject and asked, "Rita, where do we stand on letters to Santa?"

"We are great! We have completed 23,974 letters and Vivian, the new lady in passports, asked to take care of the last two in memory of Eleanor."

"How thoughtful or her. I missed eggnog with Eleanor this year. I wonder if she would have done an eggnog smoothie. She brought so much more to work than just doing her job well." Shane paused for a moment, thinking of all that Eleanor's death had set in motion. Thinking of those things made her miss Oliver all the more. She looked across the room at the empty desk chair, and asked, "Has anyone heard from Oliver today?"

"No." said Rita and Norman simultaneously.

"Has any body ever heard from Jordan Marley?" inquired Norman, who was busy breaking down empty boxes for the recycle bin. "Ever since he came to trouble shoot that Christmas for us, everything has gone really well. It's just strange. He just appeared and then disappeared. Maybe once he fixes something he doesn't have to return."

Just as Norman unknowingly spoke this truth, the DLO phone rang. Norman answered, "DLO, Norman Dorman speaking."

"Hello Norman, this is Oliver," said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"It's Oliver!" he said, directing his comments to his co-workers. "Hey, Oliver. Great to hear from you. Do you want to talk to Shane?"

Shane's eyes lit up as she quickly made her way to the phone.

Norman began shaking his head at Shane and speaking into the receiver, "You want to talk to Rita?"

Norman cupped his hand over the receiver, "He wants to talk to Rita. Shane, he said that he will call you tonight. Rita, it's for you."

Norman saw Shane's face fall.

"He's very busy. He said he will call you tonight, at your house," Norman replied, trying his best to reassure Shane.

Shane turned and disappointedly went back to work. "Out of sight, out of mind?" she wondered. Oliver called her on Monday to say that the two had arrived safely, but she hadn't heard from him since. And now she was by-passed for Rita. "Oh get over yourself," she thought, remembering the way their Friday night ended.

Rita hung up the phone and nervously looked at Shane. She knew that she had to say something. She walked over to Shane, "Oliver needs me to help him find an address for – for someone."

Shane raised her eyebrows, looked at Rita and simply said, "Really?"

That one "really" was all it took. Erupting like a volcano, Rita said, "Steve's sister is pregnant and Steve can't find her because her letter to him was damaged and he asked Oliver to him locate the address but Oliver can't do it by himself from D.C. so he asked me to help and he didn't want to involve you because he didn't want you to worry that he was helping Steve." Suddenly her speech came to virtual halt, "Oh. Dear. I wasn't supposed to tell."

"Rita, it's ok. Do not say a word to Oliver about telling me. He will tell me when he is ready. Norman, do you understand?" Shane said with fake confidence.

Norman responded with a resounding, "Of course. Won't say a word. Nope, not a word."

Oliver was able to provide Rita with the last three digits of the zip code (probably 205), the first two numbers of the street address (40_ _), and the last three letters of the street (_ _ _ _ _ _ ale Lane). From the content of the letter, it was an apartment located across from a café, and near a hospital. By the time Oliver called the DLO late Wednesday afternoon, Rita had already eliminated all cities but two, and one of those was - Denver. Thursday she should have the exact location.

Shane didn't ask Rita anything further about Steve's situation. If Oliver wanted her to stay out of it, she would keep her distance. She didn't want to do anything to make Oliver question her loyalty. She hoped Steve hadn't said anything to make Oliver question her loyalty. She had neither seen nor spoken to Steve since the postables left D.C. Why was this happening now? Things were going so well. "Trust the timing," came the voice of Dale in her ears. Neither that reminder nor its source were welcome at the moment.

Shane left the DLO at 5:00 sharp. She wanted to make sure that she was literally at home when Oliver called – even if he was calling her cell phone. If he wanted to talk, to ask her anything, she would be waiting at home. 6:00 came, no call - 7:00, no call - 8:00, no call. At that point, she decided her Christmas tree needed redecorating and began to move the Christmas ornaments on the tree from one branch to the next and then back again. Given the time difference between Denver and D.C., the chance of hearing from Oliver was growing slim.

Finally, her cell phone rang.

"Hey, you," she answered, trying to hide the nervousness she felt.

"Hello…Shane," Oliver responded, trying to sound chipper and to hide his own guilt over keeping things from her. He said his meetings ran late, and dinner ran late, and he had some work to do before they met tomorrow, and….

She empathized with every excuse, not wanting him to worry that she was worried. She wanted him to feel free to be fully open with her. That would be discussed when he returned. Well, not immediately, she didn't want anything to ruin the ball. That night, he cut their conversation short. Frankly, Shane was relieved. She didn't like keeping secrets from him either.

Just as he was about to end the call, he said, "Shane, I…I miss you."

"I miss you too. Good night."


	8. Chapter 8

Readers, Thank you for hanging in there with me. After the first chapter post, I started rewriting and adding chapters. I hope to have everything posted by tomorrow.

Chapter 8 – Special Assignment

Thursday morning, Norman and Rita took their special assignment on the road. Rita had determined that the address in question was likely 40(?) Brookvale Lane, Denver. They would look for a café across from an apartment complex. It only took a few minutes to locate just such a place in the 400 block of Brookvale. The question now was - which apartment. The two sleuths spent the next hour in the café parking lot, watching people come and go from the apartment complex. There was no sign of young woman, alone and pregnant. There were older women, younger men, and a woman with a toddler. Most everyone seemed to be at work.

Rita and Norman returned from their excursion just in time to take Oliver's call.

"Oliver, I'm sorry. We think we have the right place but there is no sign of a young pregnant woman and there are 75 units in the complex. Norman and I can't help any more today. We have to deliver toys for Santa this afternoon."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. And please don't say anything to Shane."

"He would have to add that," thought Rita.

While Shane had promised not to ask any further questions of Rita or Norman, her curiosity was getting the best of her. When Rita took the call from Oliver, Rita was unaware that Shane was in the back of DLO looking for a spare box for a toy for their Santa project. Shane heard every word.

As soon as Rita and Norman left, Shane was out the door too. She could spend the afternoon finding this girl, and then tell Rita where she was. Rita could call Oliver on Friday morning, and then Oliver could tell Steve, and the entire matter would be finished before Oliver returned to Denver.

Shane decided that sitting in a café parking lot, hoping a pregnant woman would walk into an apartment, was too passive a path. With snow falling and snow already on the ground, she began going door to door, asking if anyone knew of a young, pregnant woman who was living in one of the apartments. She explained that she their family was worried because they hadn't heard from her.

It only took an hour of going door to door in the snow, when an older lady said, "You must be talking about Mary. She lives next door, but I haven't seen her for a couple of days. I've been worried about her too. Maybe she had her baby. She was due any day now."

With that bombshell, Shane ran to her car and drove to the nearest hospital. And there she found Mary Marek– alone, and afraid, and still very much pregnant.

"Mary, I'm Shane McInerny. I am… I am a friend of your brother, Steve," she began as she entered the room. Shane explained the entire story of the lost letter, of the DLO tracking her, of Steve wanting to be with her. The young mother-to-be had been admitted because her blood pressure was a bit high, and the doctor wanted to monitor her situation more closely. Shane assured her that Steve would know by morning, and would be coming to Denver to be with her. The news brought great relief to the young mother-to-be. Still, Shane sat by her bed until Mary fell asleep.

The next morning before work, Shane stopped by the hospital to check on Mary. In the early morning hours, she had gone into labor. Shane's plan to wait for Rita to relay the message had to be put aside. She still had Steve's number in her contacts. But calling Steve directly seemed like too great a betrayal. She already was far more involved than Oliver ever wanted, and she didn't want to make matters worse than they already were. Oliver said that he would try to call her before leaving D.C. She needed him to call soon. "That man has got to get a cell phone," she said to herself.

Within moments, the call from Oliver came. "Good morning, I hope I'm not calling too early. I am completing things here. We are headed to the airport. I just had to turn in my evalua…

"Oliver, listen to me. You have to find Steve."

Oliver's eyes widened, "What?"

"I know about Steve's sister. We found her. She is in the hospital. She has gone into labor. Steve needs to be on the plane with you. He needs to come now."

She had done it now. Oliver knew that she knew. She would have to worry about that later.

"Of course. He is actually standing here with me. But how?"

"Please don't worry about that now. Oliver, just come home, and you need to bring Steve."

"We are all on our way. It's going to be fine."

Oliver looked at Steve and firmly but calmly said, "Steve, come with us. We have a plane to catch and you need to be on it. I'll explain on the way to the airport."


	9. Chapter 9: Seats Taken

Chapter 9 – Seats Taken

The three men arrived at the airport in plenty of time for the plane to Denver. By now, Lester was bored with the reserved Oliver O'Toole and the saga of Steve Marek. As they made the way through the terminal, Lester was busy making his last stand.

"You guys go do whatever it is you've got this emergency to do for," said Lester. Speaking directly to Steve, as if Oliver couldn't hear, he added, "You really don't want to travel with this guy. He's a real drag, especially with women." He pulled down his glasses, winking at Steve.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

Lester continued with a whispered tone (that anyone within 50 feet could hear), "Back in Denver, he's got this weird little task force, except this blonde is really…."

Before he could finish that thought, Steve and Oliver stopped him, "Lester!" The two men said simultaneously. The glare from Oliver alone could have silenced him - permanently.

Feeling the displeasure now of both men Lester said, "Ok, Ok, I'll see you on the plane."

"Good idea. We will see you there." Oliver replied firmly.

As Lester walked away he could be heard mumbling, "Those two are savages."

As Lester walked quickly ahead, Steve asked Oliver, "Is he always like this?"

"Always," Oliver replied.

Steve had no luggage to check, but he also had no ticket. Oliver said that he would wait for him to get his ticket so they could go through security together.

A few minutes later, a very stressed Steve returned to Oliver, "The plane to Denver is full. I can't get a flight out until late this afternoon. Can you get the name of the hospital for me. I want to call her. I need to talk to her."

"Why certainly. It is Denver Mercy," Oliver answered.

Steve used his cell phone and reached Mary almost immediately.

"Mary, this is Steve. Hi sweetheart," the call began.

Oliver turned his back but could still overhear the conversation between older brother and younger sister.

"I love you. Hang in there. I'm coming. Everything will be all right." Steve ended the call trying to be as reassuring as possible.

The problem: everything wasn't all right and Oliver knew it. In Denver a young woman had gone into labor, far from home, and no one from her family was there. Oliver didn't see Mr. Cool, covert operative, standing in front of him. He saw Steve Marek - a worried, older brother, in need of a ticket to Denver.

Oliver's ticket to Denver, to Shane, to their big evening, to keeping his promise, was carefully placed in his inside topcoat pocket. He reached inside his coat and slowly removed the ticket.

"Steve, take my ticket. I'll catch the next plane."

"Oliver, I can't. You've done so much already. You and Shane have big plans for tonight."

"We should be able to still keep those plans. Besides, Shane and I will have many more special evenings. This baby will only come into this world once. Your sister shouldn't be alone."

"You really are a good man. I believe you and Shane are going to have many more evenings together. Thank you," Steve said with all sincerity, and a bit of sadness for himself.

"You're welcome. Besides, now I don't have to fly back with Lester," Oliver offered with a slight smile.

As Steve started to walk away Oliver called out to him, "Steve, tell Shane that I am coming, as promised."

"I will tell her," Steve said.

The two men parted, leaving Oliver standing very alone, in a very crowded airport.


	10. Chapter 10: Denver

Chapter 10 – Denver

After Shane talked to Oliver, she called the DLO. She had a confession to make, and an explanation for her absence. After that call, the real waiting began.

From the time Shane spoke to Oliver, over five hours passed before Steve arrived. Fortunately, this baby was taking her own good time and was in no hurry to come into this world. As soon as Steve stepped into the room, Mary burst into tears. Shane stepped into the hallway, taking her coat and bag with her. All the emotions that Mary had been trying to hold inside came flooding out. Steve was everything a good big brother could possibly be in that moment. After Mary was at ease, Steve stepped into the hallway to speak to Shane.

"I can't thank you enough," he said.

"Mary is very sweet and very brave. I'm glad you made it. Where's Oliver? Did he go to the office?"

"I hate to tell you this, but I couldn't get a ticket, the plane was full, and he gave me his ticket. It is entirely my fault that he isn't here."

Shane immediately looked dejected.

Steve quickly interjected, "But he is coming. He will take a 5:20 flight out of D.C. which should have him landing here at 7:20 Denver time. He even told me to tell you that he is coming, as promised – those were his words – as promised."

Shane forced a smile and nodded.

"Shane, I wish I could say he is a jerk. But he isn't. He is a really good man." Steve paused for a moment and then continued. "He is also a lucky man," he said, looking at Shane, with memories of lost opportunities passing through his head.

"Luck is the religion of the lazy," Shane said looking at the floor.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's just say that I'm the fortunate one. Steve, take care. If you or Mary need anything, call the DLO or call Oliver. You. just. Can't. Call. Me. I just don't want to give Oliver any cause to question – anything."

"I understand," said Steve. "You really care about this, Oliver O'Toole, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. Give Mary my best. I have to go."

It was an awkward moment – especially for Steve. An embrace goodbye would be unwanted from her; a handshake would be a hurtful formality for him. So he just stood there, and gave a nod of affirmation.

Shane turned and walked down the hall to the elevator. Where was Oliver? When would he arrive? How could she get in touch with him? Was he upset with her?

As soon as the elevator made it to the first floor, Shane reached for her cell phone and searched afternoon flights from D.C. to Denver. Steve was right. He should be on the 5:20 flight, which would have him arrive in Denver around 7:20. He would probably arrive at the ball between 9:00 and 9:30. Better late than never, after all. It wasn't exactly what they had planned, but she would be ready and waiting.


	11. Chapter 11: A Promise to Keep

Chapter 11 A Promise to Keep

Oliver was able to purchase a ticket for the 5:20 flight out of D.C. Until then, he had nothing to do but sit at the airport, and wait, and think.

He thought about how he had given Steve Marek a ticket straight to Shane. Would she stay at the hospital with Steve? Would they share a moment as intimate as the birth of child? Would she be waiting for Oliver at the ball?

He shifted his weight in the seat and exhaled.

He thought about his decision not to tell Shane from the beginning about seeing Steve. No, secrets aren't good for a relationship. He kept his meetings with Steve a secret from her and she was caught in the middle of it anyway – without input from him – without being able to discuss the matter together. She probably could have hacked some computer and found Mary sooner. If he had, he might not be sitting here alone, while Steve and Shane were together in Denver.

He shifted in the chair again.

Oliver continued to ponder. He and Shane were going to have to talk. Yes, they needed to have a serious conversation about their pasts. As much as Oliver dreaded the thought, there was a better understanding of the past they had to reach. If he was this bothered by an ex-boyfriend, how did Shane feel about an ex-wife?

"OH MY GOODNESS, Holly doesn't bother her, Dale bothers her," he realized. Finally, the proverbially light had dawned. His elbows rested on his knees, his head in his hands.

What bothered Oliver the most right now were two little words, "somewhat together." Steve had gotten under his skin with that phrase. The first thing he hoped to clarify when he saw Shane was "somewhat together." He sat up straight, shifting his weight in the chair again.

As 5:00 finally neared, he anxiously waited to board. It wouldn't be long now. Then the voice no one wants to hear came over the public address, "Flight 676 out of D.C. for Denver has been cancelled because of mechanical issues. All passengers booked on flight 676 please go to the nearest customer service desk. We regret any inconvenience."

"Cancelled" rang in Oliver's ears. "This can't be happening," he thought. "Trust the timing," he heard Dale say. "I don't need to hear that right now, especially from you," he thought. "Oh great, now I'm arguing with myself and having conversations with people who aren't here."

"Flight 676 out of D.C. for Denver has been cancelled because of mechanical issues. All passengers booked on flight 676 please go to the nearest customer service desk. We regret any inconvenience," repeated the voice on the p.a.

A disbelieving and dejected Oliver O'Toole approached the desk. The best they could do was a 7:30 flight out of D.C. He could have the last seat. He took it.

The flight was only two hours later than the cancelled flight. But it was two hours that meant the difference in his keeping his word and his leaving Shane at the ball, all alone. With the time difference, the four-hour flight would have him arriving in Denver at 9:30. He rode to the airport with Lester. He would have to get a shuttle or a taxi to get home. By the time he got a ride, showered, dressed for the ball, drove to the hotel where it was held, he would be too late. Right now, this good man was also a very frustrated man. He made a promise that, in part at least, he could not keep.

Steve is in Denver with Shane. He is in D.C., breaking a promise. The thought of her, waiting for him, thinking he just didn't come – Oh no. This couldn't be happening. But it was.

He would have to find a phone and call Shane. He dreaded this. To make matters more difficult, the bank of pay phones near his concourse was out of order. "Maybe I do need a cell phone," he thought. He simply had to reach Shane. He had to use a phone and he couldn't risk being denied.

Introducing himself to the service desk as a special agent with the USPS, he asked to use their phone – official postal business. It was a postal ball after all. He called her cell phone, she didn't answer. He hated voice mail. He couldn't leave this on some recording. He called the DLO. Shane wasn't there. Norman was left to be the bearer of bad tidings.

Finally the call for United flight 706 to Denver came over the airport's public address system. Oliver had his boarding pass in hand. He had never been so glad to get on a plane. The only problem was - now he would be too late.


	12. Chapter 12: Bad News

Chapter 12 – Bad News

Shane left the hospital in time to keep her traditional, salon appointments for nails and hair with Rita and still arrive at the ball by 7:30.

Rita tried to be the cheerleader for the afternoon. She knew the effort Shane had spent – choosing the perfect dress. She knew that Shane spent the week missing Oliver. She knew that Shane was worried about Steve's affect on their promising relationship. She knew that until Olive walked into that ballroom, Shane McInerny's smile would not be as bright.

As they walked into the hotel lobby, Rita said, "Shane, you look beautiful. Oliver is going to be knocked off his feet. He will be here before you know it."

As had become their tradition, exactly at 7:30, Rita and Shane entered the ball together. But on this night, it was Shane who captured the attention of everyone in the room. She was the Grace Kelly of the evening. However, the only person's attention she wanted to capture belonged to Oliver O'Toole. She scanned the room for him, knowing that it really wasn't possible for him to be there yet. She couldn't help it. It was Christmas after all. Maybe he would make it by 9:00, instead of 9:30.

Norman greeted Rita with a kiss and a complement. He greeted Shane with disappointing news.

"Shane, Oliver called the DLO this afternoon. He wanted to call you but he couldn't get a working phone. The service manager at the customer service desk let him use the airport phone."

"Norman," Shane said.

"It was supposed to be official business of the United States Post Office, well I guess this was official business."

"Norman." She said louder.

"So I think the message was really for you, well, for us too, but really for you."

"Norman! What is the message?" Shane asked in exasperation.

"He can't make it."

"What?" Shane asked totally sickened by the declaration.

Norman finally got down to the details. "The late afternoon flight was cancelled because of mechanical difficulty. The next flight was at 7:30 D.C. time, which means with a four-hour flight and the time difference, he would land around 9:30. He doesn't have a car so he will have to get a taxi home. Then he has to shower and change. He won't make it."

Shane sat down in the nearest chair. The way that he asked to take her home after the ball, the special dress that she had bought, the week of Christmas festivities before he left, the anticipation of this night, it was too much to be denied.

"Guys, I have to go," she said.

"Don't go. Stay with us. He might make it," Rita said, trying her best to encourage her discouraged friend.

"Rita, it's fine. I have a plan," Shane said, rushing like Cinderella at midnight away from the ball.

Shane's car became her office for all the cell phone calls that she needed to make. The Shane McInerny Plan to save the evening was expediently set in motion.


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected Joy

Chapter 13 – Unexpected Joy

Just prior to landing, a flight attendant approached Oliver. "Mr. O'Toole?"

"Yes, I'm Oliver O'Toole."

"Apparently, there will be a car and driver waiting for you when we land."

"Thank you," Oliver said with a note of confusion.

Oliver took his bags and made his way for the exit, hoping whoever his driver was would have a sign or something.

This driver, however, needed no sign. The driver was none other than Joe.

"Hello son, welcome home and get in. I'm really not allowed to park here." Joe said with a smile.

Oliver moved quickly and put his bags in the trunk.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked, confused but with all pleasure in seeing him.

"Shane called me. You have a dance to attend," Joe answered. "I hope you don't mind, I stole your car."

"Dad, I can't make it. By the time I shower and change, and drive, it will be too late."

"Humor me," said Joe, still smiling. "And by the way, I am your driver to this dance too."

And humor Joe was what Oliver did. He went home, showered, and changed.

"Dad, you stay here. I'll drive myself. I have a date to take home." Oliver insisted.

"Oh you will. Just not in your car. Let's go."

By this time, Oliver was too baffled to argue. But when his dad started going in the wrong direction from the ball's location, he had to interrupt.

"Dad, excuse me, but the hotel, where the ball is held, is in the opposite direction," Oliver said, thinking that absolutely no one would be left at the ball after this mistake.

"Oh, we're not going the hotel."

Within a few minutes, Joe pulled in front of the post office. As Oliver got out of the car, Joe looked at him and said, "Son, have a wonderful evening. That lady is crazy about you."

Oliver walked quickly into the building. Henry, the security guard, who seemed to be waiting for him, greeted him at the door.

"Good evening, Mr. O'Toole. I got a call to be expecting you."

"Good evening Henry. I assume that I should go to the DLO." Oliver said. After today, Oliver was afraid to assume anything.

"That's right. Have a nice evening." Henry smiled at Oliver and continued his careful watch of the post office grounds.

It was 11:00 p.m. As Oliver neared the DLO, he thought he could hear music.

He pushed open the double doors to a truly transformed room. Candles lit the office. A beautiful table for two was set with fine china, sterling silver flatware, and crystal champagne glasses. Their unusual but fully decorated Christmas tree stood nearby. Their four, personalized, Christmas stockings hung on the mantle. Oliver's desk was turned into a buffet of surf and turf, incredible side dishes, and desserts. Christmas music played on the turntable. It reminded him of their first Christmas together at the DLO. He noticed the tap of her heels and the swish of her dress behind him.

Without his turning around he heard her voice, "Did you miss your plane?"

With his back still to her, "I missed you," he replied, remembering the exchange they had that first Christmas.

Oliver turned and there she was – breathtaking - a vision in black velvet and royal blue satin. He swallowed hard.

"Forgive me, but I am speechless," he whispered.

"Shakespeare, perhaps?" she said.

"Not even Shakespeare," he replied.

"Oliver, you told me that we would dance tonight, and that you would escort me home. Does the offer still stand?" Shane asked, with a twinkle in her eyes, and a smile on her lips.

"Well, a gentleman always keeps his word, and I am, after all, a gentlemen," he answered softly.

He began walking towards her. When he finally reached her, he wrapped his arms around her so that her black potiswa pumps barely touched the floor.

"Welcome home, Oliver," Shane spoke softly, arms holding on tightly.

"I've never felt so welcomed in my entire life. This is so – unexpected," he said, looking in amazement at the room as he released his embrace and lowered her feet to the floor.

"Unexpected joy, I hope?" Shane asked with a smile, thinking of the pastor's sermon.

"Absolute joy," was Oliver's earnest reply.

"Shall we?" said Oliver taking Shane by the hand. The two began to dance.

"Oliver, about Steve," started Shane.

Oliver's feet stopped.

"I left as soon as he arrived at the hospital."

"You don't have to.…" Oliver began, trying to stop her.

"No, let me finish. I didn't get involved in solving this case because I care about Steve, or hoped to spend time with Steve. I wanted this situation behind us before you returned. It's important to me that you understand that."

"Do you know what I want you to understand?" Oliver said.

Shane shook her head and looked a little worried.

"No more secrets. And that is my fault. You and I are together. We are not somewhat together, a little together. We are very together."

"Together," Shane repeated. She wasn't sure what he meant, but it sounded good.

Oliver continued. "I know that we have things from our past that we need to discuss. But we can do that soon enough. But until then, you should know, if anyone asks, we are very much together."

That understanding of being together, he sealed with a kiss. If words didn't make clear what "together" meant, the kiss they shared certainly did.

The two spent the rest of their late evening together: dining and dancing, laughing and talking. However, they didn't speak of Steve, or Lester, or of delayed flights. None of that seemed to matter.

They did reminisce about their Christmas blitz: the delicious hot coco in Washington Park; the little girl in the audience who, during _The Gift of the Magi_ , called out "don't cut your hair;" the lack of Oliver's gift wrapping skills; a time to watch _Funny Face_ together; the glorious music at the symphony; the closeness they felt while watching _It's a Wonderful Life_.

As arranged by Shane, at 12:30 a.m. a waiter from Montaldo's arrived to pack the remains of the dinner, and return everything to the restaurant. Looking around the room, the waiter commented, "Somebody must be special."

"I would be that someone. And I have the jacket to prove it," Oliver said with a grin.

"What?" laughed Shane. "I've got to hear this story."

"Don't worry," said Oliver. "You will."

The waiter left. Oliver walked to the turntable and chose a song.

Extending his hand he said, "One last dance."

 _I'll Be Home for Christmas_ began to play. He drew her close.

"Merry Christmas, Shane" he said affectionately.

"Merry Christmas, Oliver," she answered, her eyes and smile saying the rest.

Coda: Mary gave birth to a healthy baby girl on Christmas Eve. They named her Hanna. Mary and the baby returned to D.C. with Steve.


End file.
